In the past, mechanically operated, hand-held puzzles have been found to be popular in that such puzzles seek to challenge a player's ability to solve problems while exercising memory recall and at the same time testing his or her physical dexterity.
Certain games and puzzles are known in the art including puzzles in which the playing pieces are connected in a manner permitting only prescribed motions relative to each other, such pieces being initially randomly scrambled, with the object being to unscramble the game pieces. In the unscrambled orientation, the pieces are placed in a recognized series or order. By changing the orientation of the pieces, they become scrambled and the object of the game involved is an unscrambling operation requiring movement of the game pieces relative to one another, the sequence and types of movements varying in character and difficulty. One such game puzzle is the so-called RUBICS CUBE device as is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,655,201 (Nichols). In that puzzle the object is to rearrange the colors of the faces of the game pieces by rotation of groups of nine pieces at a time. All of such nine pieces occupying a given row or column of the cube.
It is desirable to provide for a new and improved multi-channel game puzzle which involves manual dexterity, memory recall and problem solving capabilities of a player when rearranging the positions of a series of mobile player pieces contained within multiple channels forming passageways interconnected by a central chamber wherein, the player causes rearrangement of the player pieces by manually tilting the game device such that the game pieces are urged from one channel to another via the central chamber to achieve the specified arrangement as a goal.